Connections
by Electronic-Star
Summary: Our hearts are connected. But what about those who don't have hearts? Do we really need hearts to feel connected to someone, or to feel something at all? LarxenexOc


**A.N.** Heya, guys! So, this is my very first Kingdom Hearts fic with the original KH charas. Now that I finally can play Re:Chain of Memories, I remembered why Larxene is my fave Nobody^^ I don't know where I got this idea, but I thought it's good enough to write it down. Well, now I think this story isn't really good, but since I wrote this all down I might as well upload it. So, it's some kind of experiment, and like I said, I used the KH charas for the first time, so...I'm sorry if Larxene's ooc. I tried really hard to keep her in character. I hope you like this story^^

**Connections**

The Savage Nymph stomped through the corridors of the Castle That Never Was. She was in a pretty bad mood and the electricity in her already sparked around her. In such moments the organization members avoided them as best they could. Much more than usual to be exact. When she arrived her destination the Grey Area the members disappeared in the corridor of darkness to complete their missions.

At least there was no one who could it get on her nerves. Saïx was of course the only one who was still there to tell her her mission. She really wanted to kick some Heartless in the ass. „No. XII, you go on a recce mission."

„Recon? You kidding me?", she growled. Saïx was unimpressed by her outburst though. „No. There's someone who pretends to be one of us. Find him and put an end to him."

„Again? Come on, why can't anyone else look for him?! The tots, or this blighter Demyx!" Saïx narrowed his eyes and Larxene did the same. „The others already have their commands. Now go." Then he disappeared again. Larxene growled angrily to herself, before she entered the corridor of darkness to go to the first world.

A few seconds later she found herself in Twilight Town again. She didn't know why, but she had the 'feeling' that he could be here. Still pretty annoyed about her mission, she searched all over Twilight Town, but there was no sign of that guy. She just found some Heartless. A few hours later, she'd had enough. She'd practically turned the whole world on its head and found nothing.

That's what you get when you listen to 'feelings'! Just as she wanted to leave the world again, she suddenly felt someone behind her. She turned around quickly and saw a man in a black coat. Although the hood hid his face, she knew immediately that he didn't belong to the organization. He had a completely different aura. „Are you looking for me?", he asked amused. Larxene's eyes widened when she heard his voice. She knew that voice. But where? Maybe from the time before she became a nobody...

„Who are you and why do you pose as one of us?", she asked and glared at him. „Don't tell me you don't remember me.", he said — his voice still sounded rather amused — and crossed his arms over his chest. The Savage Nymph didn't answer. He knew her too? Then he showed her his face. If Larxene had a heart, it would surely stop right now.

The man had short brown hair and dark, chocolate brown eyes. Compared to the other members of the organization, he looked pretty normal. „It's been a long time...Elenar.", he said and smiled at her. Larxene took a step back and looked at him in shock and teeth-gnashingly. She didn't even know him from back then, they were even been a couple. „Mako...", she muttered, but he heard it. „I see, so you do remember me.", he said, his grin grew. „W-what the hell are you doing here?", she asked through gritted teeth and cursed inwardly about her stuttering.

„I wanted to see you.", he replied. „Are you a nobody?" He nodded. „Indeed." Since when had he lost his heart by the Heartless? Larxene narrowed her eyes when he grinned. „You're worried about me." The blonde snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. „As if." Damn now she sounded like Xigbar. He must rub off of her...„I just didn't know that the Heartless attack someone like you. I thought they'd rather run away in disgust." Then he chuckled. „Still the old Elenar, I see." Larxene growled. He didn't change at all. She never managed to provoke him, no matter how much she tried it. What the hell did she see in that guy?

„Anyway, there's so much you don't know about me.", he said and came a few steps closer to her. Immediately she let her Foudre appear. „Stay right where you are! I'm warning you!", she hissed and got ready to attack him if she had to. He immediately stopped and held up his hands ind defends, but was still grinning. „Okay, as you wish, Elenar."

„My name's Larxene!"

„Of course.", he agreed and nodded. „What do you want from me? You're surely not just here to see me."

„You're right." Then he looked unusually serious. „I want you to come with me." Then Larxene laughed sardonically. „Yeah, as if I had nothing better to do than to come with you."

„You mean this senseless plan of Xemnas to get you hearts back with Kingdom Hearts?"

„How did...? Oh, you know what? I don't care! Just get the hell lost!", she growled and turned around to go back to the castle. She'll tell Saïx that she didn't find him. „I thought you're here to kill me, Elenar.", he said then. Larxene immediately stopped and turned around to face him. „How do you know that?", she hissed. „I've seen it.", he replied and shrugged. He had seen it? Was he in the castle all the time? No...she'd have sensed him. „No, I wasn't in the castle.", he answered her unspoken question. „Just answer my damn question!", growled Larxene.

„You know that Nobodies like us get certain abilities.", he began, but Larxene rolled her eyes and interrupted him. „Don't beat around the bush! Spit it out already!" But he just kept on talking, as if she hadn't said anything. „And I've got a very special ability. One that Xemnas wanted."  
„Come to the point, damn it!"  
„I have the ability to track the timeline.", he finally said. Larxene then went silent. He could track the timeline? Did that mean...? „You got it.", said Mako, or whatever he's calling himself now. „I can foresee the future." Before she could ask any more questions, he continued.

„Xemnas has found me on my first day as a Nobody and wanted me to join the Organization, but I refused." Larxene raised an eyebrow. The Organization was indeed boring, but they'll soon be complete, once Kingdom Hearts is ready. „I've seen the end of the Organization."

„The end? So when we all get out hearts back?", she asked. But why the hell was she even listening to him? She was so angry with him that she rather wanted to kill him right there, but at the same time she felt...quite relaxed. Like never before. Damn, he still had this calming effect on her. „No.", he said and shook his head. „The Keyblademaster will wipe you all out."

„Tch, you 're just saying that to make me to go with you.", she grumbled, while as he raised an eyebrow. „Why would I lie to you?"

„What do I know? Just shut the hell up and leave me alone!", she grumbled and stomped away. But she didn't get far, because he grabbed her hood and pulled her back. Quick as her element she turned back around and to attack him with her Foudre, but he dodged her attack. „What?!", she hissed. „Why are you so angry?"

„Tch, you know damn well why!"

„I do not." Then she threw her throwing knives at him, but he dodged her attack. „What was that for?", he growled. Larxene grinned sadistically. She finally managed to faze him — and seriously, that wasn't easy! „For not remembering what you've done to me!"

„Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" The blonde Nymph snorted and crossed her arms over his chest. „Do you not remember that time? You said you'd always be there for me. But when the Heartless came, you weren't!"

„Okay, wait.", he sight and held his forehead. „That's not true. I was always with you, when the Heartless attacked." Then Larxene rolled her eyes. „Yeah, of course. And why am I a Nobody right now? Can you tell me that?"

„I see, so you can't remember that part.", he said thoughtfully. „What part?"

„I was there when the darkness engulfed you." Larxene narrowed her eyes and glared at him darkly. „No, you were not!"

„I was.", he said and looked at her seriously. „I've heard you calling for me. Well, I didn't really hear you. I...I've heard you in my heart.", he said and put a hand on the place where his heart used to be. „I didn't know where you were, but I knew that you were in danger. My heart apparently knew where you were and led me to you. I defeated the few Heartless that attacked you and wanted to get you out of there, but even more Heartless showed up. Guess you might know the rest. The Heartless surrounded us and...well we both became Heartless. Sorry, I couldn't protect you..."

Larxene looked at him in shock. All those years she'd thought that he didn't give a damn about her, but in truth he actually wanted to save her. But that didn't change her situation right now. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted when Mako suddenly laughed. „Yeah, I knew you'd decide like that." The blonde glared at him and raised an eyebrow. „What are you talking about?"

„You decided to kill me." How did he know that? Could he really see the future? But it didn't matter now! She just wanted to go home and forget all this! Then she quickly attacked him with her Foudre, but he just stepped away and dodged. „Missed.", he said and grinned at her. Larxene growled and attacked again, but he dodged the same way. „Stand still!", growled Larxene annoyed. „I want to know one thing first. Why do you want to kill me?" The Nymph rolled her eyes. „So that I can finally get rid of you and go home again!"

„Home? You mean the Organization? Since when is that your home? I thought it's so boring there?"

„Shut up!", she hissed and attacked again, but he dodged once again. „Believe me, Larxene, you'll get killed if you go back to them!"

„Why should I believe you?"

„You and Marluxia want to take over the Organization.", he said then without answering her question directly. Larxene's eyes widened. He knew about it? „I know about everything that happened in the Organization. You and a few others will soon be sent to Castle Oblivion. There you'll be destroyed by the Keyblademaster. A year later, he'll wipe out the others, too." The blonde looked at him darkly and gritted her teeth. „You're lying! Kingdom Hearts will be ready soon! Then we'll get back our hearts!" Mako shook his head.

„Kingdom Hearts will be destroyed, too." Before Larxene could yell at him again, he spoke again. „The Keyblademaster and his friends will charge the castle and destroy Kingdom Hearts. Forget this senseless plan. Xemnas has his own plans with you. He doesn't want to give you your hearts back, he just needs thirteen vessels to create copies of himself and begin a new Keyblade War. Thus he wants to create the X-blade again. That's why I didn't want to join the Organization. I didn't want Xemnas have his way." Larxene snorted. He couldn't tell the truth! „But Kingdom Hearts..."

„Kingdom Hearts isn't the answer to everything, Elenar!", he shouted suddenly. That was quite unexpected. „Are you really that blind? Yes, it could be possible that we get back our hearts by Kingdom Hearts, but until that happens we're already dead! You know I would never lie to you." That was true...

As long as she knew him, he was always honest with her. But she couldn't believe that all the work was for nothing! Then she attacked him again with her Foudre and lightning. But from one second to the other, he was gone. Did he go into the corridor of darkness? No, he would have gone through a portal.

Then something suddenly tapped on her shoulder. He was behind her? How could he be so fast? She immediately turned around and attacked him with lightning, but he wasn't there anymore. „I'm here.", he whispered suddenly in her ear. He was behind her again! When she wanted to then attack him again, he vanished once again. Then her right arm was grabbed and twisted behind her back. Startled, she dropped her throwing knifes, but fortunately she had some in her left hand. Then she was pressed against the wall. Then he grabbed her left arm and pushed it against the wall, so that she let go of her weapons. A big — and muscular — body pressed against her so that she couldn't move, nor summoning her Foudre anymore.

„Oh, did I forget to tell you that I can manipulate the time?", he whispered in her ear. Larxene shuddered and a strange warm feeling overcame her. But that was impossible. Nobodies had no feelings! She tried to free herself from his grasp — they even tried to electrocute him — but he didn't let her go. „If you don't calm down right now, I'll break your damn arm.", he threatened, whereupon Larxene stopped to fight him and growled at him. Larxene stood there motionless. A few seconds later he turned her around, but kept pressing her with his body against the wall. But he made a mistake: he didn't hold his hand strong enough. She freed her left hand and punched him with her fist in his face. _This will be a nice shiner._, she thought with a grin.  
Then he pressed her hands against the wall. „Yeah, guess I deserved it.", he said and looked down at her seriously. „I can understand that you're upset..."

„Nobodies don't have feelings.", she interrupted. „No, we do have feelings. Or maybe we just remember how it was like to have feelings. I don't know what you're feeling right now, but I still love you. I never stopped loving you."

Larxene wanted to tell him how stupid it sounded to hear something like that from a Nobody, but all she got out was a „Tch!". When she noticed that her face was getting warmer, she looked away from him. Then he held her hands above her head with his left hand and turned her head to him with the other. She looked at him darkly when she saw his stupid grin. „Do you still think that you have no feelings?"

„Yes!", she hissed, even though she did 'feel' something. „Then tell me why you're here. Your mission was to look for me, so why did you choose this world? I could be anywhere."

„I just knew it!", she growled and wanted to look away from him, but he stopped her. „You knew it? In other words, you had this feel that you'll find something here?"

„Whatever...", she grumbled. „Am I right?"

„Hmph!"

„Do you know why?"

„No, but I'm sure you'll tell me this now.", she said and rolled her eyes. „It's because we're still connected to each other, even without having hearts. That's why you knew that I'm here and that's why I always see you in my visions." Larxene raised a skeptical eyebrow. He always saw her in his visions? „Let go of me.", she commanded, her voice sounded softer than she wanted it to be.

„I have to show you something first.", he said and rested his forehead on hers. Larxene was about to yell at him, but then she saw pictures in her head. She saw pictures, of her being struck down by the Keyblademaster, the end of all the other members of the Organization by his hand, the destruction of Kingdom Hearts and Xemnas' plan.

When it stopped, she looked at him in shock. Not just because he could show her his visions, but because he was really telling her the truth. „Now you've seen everything.", he said and looked at her seriously. Larxene wanted to say something, but for the first time she really didn't know what to say.

But she couldn't say anything anyway, because before she realized what happened, he kissed her. And it felt just as good as back then. She would've melted from that kiss if he didn't end it a few seconds later. Now she could remember what she saw in that guy. „I love you, Elenar.", he whispered in her ear and then looked straight into her cyan colored eyes. Then he let go of her and took a few steps back. The nymph watched him closely. All her anger towards him was completely gone by now. „Well, now that it's settled, you can finally complete your mission.", he said while looking at her expectantly. It took a few seconds before she realized what he said. „What?"

„Your mission. You wanted to kill me, remember?" Larxene didn't move. A few minutes ago she wanted to complete this mission, but now? „Come on, what are you waiting for?" Then she summoned her Foudre up and got ready. „And? What do you see in the future? Will I really do it?" Mako closed his eyes and was silent for a moment.

„Yes.", he replied then. „But even if I resolve into nothingness...You'll always be in my heart. I know I don't have one, but...you know what I mean.", he said and put a hand on his chest, which didn't house a heart. Larxene solidified her grip on the Foudre, when she felt a strange pain inside her chest.

She remembered this feeling. It was the feeling when your heart is braking apart slowly. Strange, she actually shouldn't feel anything. This was all his fault! Then she threw the Foudre, which she held in her left hand. They missed him and brushed his cheek. Then she ran up to him and slashed him with the knifes that she held in her right hand, diagonally on his chest. Mako gasped in pain, but waited for her next move. She put her hand on his neck, pulled him down to her and licked the bleeding cut on his cheek.

„Did you foresee this, too?", she asked and licked all the blood off his cheek. „No.", he replied. „Sometimes it's much harder to predict your actions, than to predict where the next lightning strikes." Larxene grinned and dug her gloved fingernails into his neck. „You really haven't changed. You're still my little sadistic Elli.", he said and patted her gently on her head.

„Hmph, you have no idea how much I've changed. By the way, did Xemnas give you a new name?", she asked then. Xemnas had given them all a new name and she really wanted to know his. „Yeah. Xakom."

„Seriously?", she asked and raising an eyebrow. „Seriously. Xemnas wasn't really creative with me."

„And what do we do now?"

„I thought you wanted to go home?"

„I'm home wherever you are." Then 'Xakom' raised an eyebrow. „Oh? So you wanna leave the Organization and come with me? Why the sudden change in mind?"

„Maybe it's because I have someone to torture, who doesn't mind that?" Then he grinned at her. „You still love me, right?" Larxene refused to say something about this and looked away from him. „No answer is also an answer."

„Think what you want.", she snorted while Xakom grinned wider. „Will do, Elenar."

„And stop using my real name!", she hissed and glared at him darkly. „Sure, Elli.", he laughed, but she silenced him by thrusting her elbow into his ribs and the open wound. „You're such an idiot.", she muttered before she pulled him down again and kissed him.

**A.N.** Okay, that was it. Eh, yeah, I used my oc Mako for this. Though his real name is actually Makoto. I had to change it a tiny bit, because I couldn't create a good name for him with an x. Yeah and since Larxene's real name isn't official either I used Elenar^^ I think it's cooler than eh...Arlene or Renela something like that. Yeah well, if you guys kinda liked this story then please tell me, okay?^^


End file.
